1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of spin-stabilized projectiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Guidance systems for projectiles are often expensive and complex, as well as prone to damage to during launch or flight. There is a general need for improvements in guidance systems for projectiles.